


sun and rain in tandem

by allthislove



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F, also im sorry i didnt realize i was making another flower centric fic while i was writing this, and the rest yall know who they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthislove/pseuds/allthislove
Summary: flowers have always been around eunwoo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a late valentines drabble!

five year old eunwoo clips the hyacinth stems roughly and shoves them into a vase.

she’d rather see her dad in person than come home to a bouquet in their mailbox.

her mother probably thinks so too, which is why she gets the job or arranging it every year.

she never takes the time to think about it, never gives the flowers more than a second glance.

**

thirteen year old eunwoo gets a flower from her best friend, and treasures it with her life.

she knows jieqiong is a very loving person. she sees this when everyone else gets a flower too, all the same.

eunwoo doesn’t know what it means, but it’s pretty and jieqiong thought of her. for her, that’s enough.

every year, she keeps it on her nightstand, so it’s the first and last thing she sees each day.

**

twenty-one year old eunwoo knows what flowers mean.

she finds out a year before, when everyone gets their usual chrysanthemum from jieqiong, while nayoung gets a red tulip.

the next twelve months are spent visiting the flower shop with her best friend, helping her pick out holiday and anniversary gifts. the employees get to know them well.

twenty-one year old eunwoo receives a white violet from the florist’s daughter, a girl with prominent ears and a curl to her smile.

**

twenty-two year old eunwoo wakes up to the smell of soil, and sits up to see a bouquet being arranged beside her.

she gets a sheepish smile and a morning kiss, and she figures she doesn’t mind the smell at all.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaahhh i don't like this ending but i've been sitting on this for a few days and it's already late i just wanted to push it out at this point
> 
> who's the mystery girl? ohohoooOOOooooOOoo who knows
> 
> flower meanings (that i found online so i apologize if they are wrong):  
> (purple) hyacinth - i am sorry; please forgive me  
> chrysanthemum - you're a wonderful friend  
> red tulip - believe me; declaration of love  
> white violet - let's take a chance on happiness


End file.
